Cullen and Bella, Say What!
by iHeartBradyQuinn
Summary: Mike Newton recieved the invitation to Edward and Bella's wedding. The crazy lil' puppy had a fit. Ha, ha! Just a blurb of Mike's reaction.


**Ha, ha! You know you guys were wondering, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mike! Why would I own him? Odd…**

**Chapter 1 – Mike Newton**

Sponge Bob? – No. I quickly flipped the channel.

Fresh Prince of Bel-Air? – No; no Will Smith today. _Click_.

What Not To Wear? – _No_! Again, I pressed the button.

Paranormal State? – Hmm… No, no Chip Coffey. Stupid lesbian Michelle psychic. For the millionth time I pressed the 'channel up' button.

Semi-Homemade Cooking With Sandra Lee? – No…no.

Titanic? – No, the last thing I wanted to watch was a chick-flick, lovey dovey, make-out, Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream movie. I sighed heavily, smacking myself in the head with the remote.

"Mike, what are you doing?" My mother's annoying voice asked as I slumped further into the couch. I felt her sit down as my feet sunk in with her butt. "What'cha watching, sweetie?" she asked after a moment. I removed my arm from my eyes, peering at Jack as he pulled Rose up from her near death experience.

"Nothing," I muttered. My mom reached for the remote as she saw I was about to change it, clasping it quickly in her freshly manicured hands. "I don't understand you, Mom." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked, curling up into a ball before grabbing the afghan from the back of the sofa. On the TV, Rose was lecturing Cal on why she was worth more then a mere payment of money.

"We live in a small town, in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes,"

"Why do you have to get your hair done every other Friday and pay that ridiculous amount of money for fake nails and shiny red toes?"

"I thought you and your father liked my toes." she joked, grabbing the mail from the coffee table and shuffling through it. I sighed.

"_Dad_ likes your toes, Mom; _I _couldn't care less."

"Shouldn't you be at the shop today? You still haven't packed your stuff for college." she tried to divert my attention.

"I'm not going out of state. I told you, I got into Peninsula – why pack when I'm not moving out?" It was a simple question with a simple answer.

"You got into Ohio State, Mike; why would you want to stay here? You're being crazy by not moving across the country."

"I don't want to go." I mumbled. My mom was quiet for a moment, looking at her cell phone bill. She probably ran it up talking to her new little friends from Port Angeles. It really was kind of crazy not to get out of Forks now.

Ohio State was the perfect opportunity! I had tasted the freedom when the acceptance letter arrived. The shrill warmth of an Ohio summer, the brisk cool of the winter. I could live with my grandmother if I wanted. She was nearly inside of Columbus.

Ohio didn't have rain basically everyday. It didn't have winter in the middle of June, either. And it sure didn't have any Cullen boys.

Or Bella…

I cringed internally thinking about Bella and Edward Cullen. When I saw them at the graduation party they seemed pretty distant. A breakup perhaps? Jessica had said I was reaching when she saw the way I watched her.

What about that big Jacob kid? He seemed really interested in her…

Maybe she picked him over Cullen.

Why? I didn't know much about the kid, except for the fact that he was indeed a _kid_. It was hard to believe that, though! The boys down in La Push must have been taking serious growth hormones or something; a sixteen year old boy shouldn't have been taller then me, or as muscular as the Jacob kid was. His friends were nearly as big…

Jacob didn't have the money Cullen did, that was obvious. Cullen was able to saunter around in his spiffy little Volvo while I'd seen Jacob on a dinky motorcycle. Had I ever seen Jacob with a shirt? Both times he showed up at FHS he had on the same black sweat shorts – or sweat pants? Whatever they were. Therefore! Bella couldn't have left Cullen for this Jacob character for money.

I didn't really think Cullen was a good-looking guy. He was kind of creepy, and sort of sinister. For example, if I were to meet Cullen alone in a dark alley, he would most likely walk slowly towards me, raking his long bony fingers against the wall, ready to eat my head off. He was far too pale for somebody who went camping; his smile was just _wrong_.

Why'd he have to prey on little innocent Bella Swan? The Cullen family never talked to anybody and then all of the sudden Bella comes and he's all "Hey, let me talk to you and get your information so we can hang out."

Weird-o.

"Mike, you're making those faces again." My mother warned me, bringing me out of my reverie. "Here," she said, throwing a thick envelope at me, "It's from Bella."

I looked down at the expensive envelope, wondering what exactly Bella would send me. If she wanted to go to dinner, she could have called.

My name was on it, fancy and swirling in gold, with her name on the top. I ripped it open quickly looking at the rest of the card; realization not hitting yet.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. _

The first line did it for me as I scanned for the rest. Location, time, and RSVP number. My eyes seemed dried out as I noticed I hadn't blinked, my mouth became cottony as I felt it wouldn't close.

"What's the matter, honey?" My mom asked, placing her hand on my knee.

Cullen was getting married to Bella? They were to be husband and wife?

Cullen and Bella?

Cullen?

And Bella?

Edward Cullen?

And Bella Swan?

Cullen

Bella

Husband

Wife

SAY WHAT?!

I got up off the couch, invitation still in hand as I placed my other on my head.

"They're getting _married_?" I asked, exasperated. This didn't make sense! Was it even legal to get married after only knowing someone for two years? They weren't even together for like eight months out of those two years!

"Who is?"

"Bella and Edward Cullen!" I shouted, throwing the evil paper at my mom. She looked at it, smiling happily.

"That's nice. Edward is a nice boy." Did she not get it? Did she not understand?

"Mom!" I yelled, beginning to pace. "This is not nice! Cullen is a freak!"

"Michael, you shouldn't be so judgmental. When did you ever get to know Edward Cullen? His father is a fine man, too. Foxy even…"

"You sicken me." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest. She laughed. How could she laugh? How could she call Carlisle Cullen _foxy_?

"You jealous, Mike?"

"Jealous? I don't think that even _covers_ it!"

"All you can do is go to the wedding and wish them luck, happiness, and lots of love. I'm sure Jessica would be your date." she hedged. I glowered in her general direction while pacing quicker. Could I stop this from happening? Could I break them up when they were so close to a lifetime together? What reason would they have to get married so quickly after high school anyway?

I froze in place. There was only one reason for this to happen so fast.

"She's pregnant." It almost sounded as if I had had an epiphany.

"You don't know that."

"Why else would she marry Cullen so quickly after graduation? It's disgusting, Mom."

"You can assume she's pregnant, Mike, but it's none of your business either way. Let Edward and Bella be happy together. They obviously want to…" she trailed off, gazing at Cal throwing his fit over Rose partying with Jack.

"Edward isn't right in the head, Mom."

"Well then it's a good thing he has a _great _doctor for a father." There was a muffled giggle from her pillow covered face.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I asked. She removed the pillow, a smile on her lips as she nodded.

"Wasn't it?"

"No." I spat, plopping back on the couch. I put my chin in my hands, closing my eyes. "I didn't even get to kiss her,"

"Oh, well. You've kissed Jessica a countless amount of times; she should make up for it all."

"But she doesn't. Jessica isn't like Bella." I retorted, sighing heavily.

"How so? Jessica and Bella are both very nice, attractive girls. Jessica is funny, and I assume Bella can be…when…she wants…"

"Jessica is nice, yes; but she isn't nearly as pretty as Bella. Bella has _this tortured,_ _misunderstood_ thing about her. This _mysterious_ look that makes me want to get to know more." Was it pathetic to tell this to your mom? She laughed, rubbing my head with her hand like she used to do when I was a child.

"I see a wittle gween monster!"

"And I see an aggravating mother."

"Like I said, Mikey, you can either skip the wedding – which will torture your soul for the rest of your life – or you can go and see her. You should wish her good luck and happiness. It might even make you feel tons better if you told Edward how lucky he is to have gotten a girl like Bella Swan.

"But from what I hear of this girl, he probably already knows. He most likely laughs at pitiful fouls, such as yourself, at night because _he_ gets to hold her and _kiss_ her." It sounded sarcastic! She was making fun of me!

"You, my mother, are a deranged woman."

"Are you going to go, or not?" she finally asked. I picked up the invitation, reading over everything again.

"Yes, I'll go." I muttered reluctantly.

"You going to call Jess?"

"Yes, I'll see if she wants to go."

"Good boy. You'll have fun, I promise."

I read over the words one more time to make sure they were really there…really on the page. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. They were like _glued_ to each other all the time…

But it still sounded weird:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. _

Say…what?

**Ha, ha. I thought it was funny. Oh well! If you want me to do Jessica's reaction, Angela's and Ben's, and Tanya's, I will. Only if I get told to though. I understand the whole thing can get overdone and reused, but you never know. Again, **_**I Need You**_** will have a chapter up soon. Oh! And, REVIEW! **


End file.
